


de nilo nil

by kafee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: Between cups of coffee and cuddles, rainy days and viennoiseries, gentle smiles and gatherings with friends, life just is.





	de nilo nil

“Smells good,” Adrien said, the scent tickling his nostrils when Marinette handed him a black mug filled with a chestnut liquid. It smelled like chocolate and yet, not quite exactly. “What’s this? Hot chocolate?”

Marinette settled beside him on the couch as she set down her own mug on the coffee table before her. Hers was crimson red and along with his, the set she’d gifted Adrien to celebrate his moving in to his new apartment served as a reminder of the time they’d both passed as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They were superheroes no more, but memories of that rapturous period were enough.

Wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning on his shoulder, Marinette felt him intuitively close his toned arm around her form, his fingertips drawing circles gently on her waist. The gesture, small, gentle and so distinctively him made her close her eyes in appreciation as she inhaled his scent—faintly woody, the scent of his cologne had faded.

“Not exactly hot chocolate,” she mumbled, the tip of her nose brushing his sculpted throat. “Try again.”

He sniffed again before he took a sip. Chocolate? Plants? Well, it did have a fresh scent mixing with the sweetness of the cacao. “It has an herbal scent.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said softly, almost a murmur and when she pressed a faint kiss just below his ear, making his Adam’s apple bob, Adrien was quite certain she was smiling. She confirmed his suspicion when she looked up and met his grassy eyes, inquisitive, and added, “It’s peppermint hot chocolate. Alya’s recipe. Is it good?”

“Try it yourself,” he merely said, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against hers.

Parting his lips, Adrien felt her hot breath and her tongue invading himtasting the sweet flavor of peppermint hot chocolate, letting her have a sample of him. Her tongue curled around his, grazed lightly across the roof of his mouth before she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, stopping her movement.

As if that would stop him—he’d always want her.

Adrien brought his free arm resting on her waist to her skull, tilting her head up a little so he could crash his lips on hers, fueled by desire when she opened her mouth and his tongue dove inside to taste her sweetness.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, his forehead to hers, Adrien’s long fingers tangled in her black hair trailed down to her spine, caressing her in a faint, loving gesture that made her feel like a puddle of water. It was one of those moments when the faintest touch of him would render her completely silly and make her melt like she was an ice cream melting on a hot summer night.

Utterly silly.

Exhaling deeply, Marinette’s eyelashes fluttered and his enamored, teasing eyes caught hers before she could avert her gaze—she knew from the moment she caught the glint in his eyes what he was going to say.

She could already feel the blood pumping onto her cheeks.

“So,” Adrien started, smirking. “Is it good?”

Feeling shy, Marinette closed her eyes as a whisper brushed Adrien’s lips. “It’s sweet,” she said candidly with a hint of a smile.

Adrien’s body trembled to the vibrations of his laugh.


End file.
